


"I love you."

by Just_Another_Drarry_Fan



Series: Declaring Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Drarry_Fan/pseuds/Just_Another_Drarry_Fan
Summary: Telling someone "I love you," is hard, that's why Draco decides to practice in the mirror.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Declaring Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096142
Kudos: 36





	"I love you."

Draco swore as he stubbed his toe for the fortieth time on a stack of boxes he had left by the bathroom door. He was moving from his apartment, an impulse buy after his father kicked him out of the manor when he decided to move in with his seven-month boyfriend, Harry. Yes, after seven months of dating and intense mind-boggling sex, Harry had asked him to move to his newly redone home, Grimmauld Place. His heart, overflowing with love for the bespectacled messy blackhead man, told him what his mind could not, he was in love. Therefore, Draco, former Ice Prince of Slytherin, and scary former Death Eater dude was having a minor freakout. 

Looking into the bathroom mirror, after nursing his bruised and battered toe, Draco prepared himself to say “I love you” tonight.

"I love you." No, that sounded too serious. 

"I loooove you.” Too dopey.

"I loveth you.” Nope, too old-fashioned.

"I LOVE YOU.” Too loud.

"I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!.” Too enthusiastic. 

"I love you?" Nope.

"I lOve you." Ack.

"I luve u." Definitely not.

"I heart you."

"I dig you"

"You have a sexy butt.”

"Your hair drives me wild."

"Funny."

"Nice."

"Charming."

No, Draco decided, no amount of practicing would prepare him for the real deal, he needed to tell Harry he loved him in person.

Draco turned around, right in time to see — 

“Do you love yourself that much, or do you love me?” Harry asked. The corners of his mouth turned up into a loving smile. 

“I love you,” Draco said softly. He placed a kiss on Harry’s lovely mouth. It was perfect.


End file.
